Excusas
by Koneko-Chan97
Summary: Porque, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, o tal vez si lo hacía, lo único que él decía eran excusas para pasar tiempo con ella. *Creditos de imagen a su respectivo autor*


Holaaaa Buenas noches/días/tardes

Ya sé que tengo que subir la conti de "Cuídate de ellos", pero me bloquee con una parte del capítulo XD digamos que esta un 82% terminado n.n/ pero esa parte me está resultando bastante complicada y antes de que mi cabeza explote decidí liberar tensiones escribiendo este one-shot HaruTaka 3 (la razón de mi existencia)

No los entretengo mas, pueden comenzar a leer este producto de mi imaginación.

Los personajes le pertenecen al todopoderoso Jin, menos uno que aparece en la historia que esta inspirado en alguien que conozco n.n

* * *

-¡Adiós abuela, ya me voy a la escuela!- grito Takane antes de cerrar la puerta de su hogar, se coloco sus preciados auriculares y comenzó a caminar. Miro irritada como algunos chicos de su edad pasaban corriendo a su lado, ya era común para ella estar de malhumor, después de todo siempre se quedaba hasta tarde jugando videojuegos y tenía mucho sueño.-¿Por qué el sol brilla tanto hoy? Es tan molesto... espera... hoy... ¿Que día es?- sacó su móvil lo mas rápido que pudo y miró la fecha, su cara se iluminó instantáneamente-Hoy es el gran día, no puedo creer que casi lo olvido- aumento un poco el paso para al fin llegar a su salón de clase, que solo era un laboratorio con unas pocas mesas.

-Buenos días Takane~- saludó su único compañero de clases, Haruka Kokonose, con una amable sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Buen día- le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue a sentar aun con su aura feliz.

El profesor Kenjirou desde su silla se aclaró la garganta-Solo por hoy voy a ignorar que llegaste tarde, pero que no se vuelva a repetir- dijo con voz firme.

Takane apoyo su cara en una mano y levantó una ceja-Usted no está en posición de decirme eso ya que siempre llega tarde, es más, algunos días llega dos horas tarde, ¿Me pregunto si debería decirle al director?-

-Esta bien, olvidemos todo esto~- su actitud cambio radicalmente al escuchar la palabra "director"-Pasando a temas más importantes... ¿Por qué pareces estar tan feliz Takane?-

-Yo estoy igual que siempre- espetó la chica cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-No estoy seguro de eso, ¿Tú no la ves más feliz Haruka?-

El nombrado asintió con la cabeza varias veces-Es como si la rodeara un aura rosa-

-No digas cosas tan extrañas, y menos sobre mi- se quejó su compañera.

En eso que ellos hablaban, el profesor miraba un calendario colgado en la pared, de repente se acordó de algo-Es cierto, hoy pondrán a la venta ese juego nuevo que querías, recuerdo lo emocionada que estabas cuando leías sobre eso en una revista- sus ojos se humedecieron como si hubiera recordado una época nostálgica.

-No es para que tengas esa reacción, eso paso solo hace dos meses, puede que esté algo emocionada porque hoy iré a comprarlo y...¿Haruka?-

El joven le agarro sus manos y se acercó mucho con una mirada emocionada-E-eso es genial Takane! ¿Puedo ir contigo?-

-¿¡Eh!?-

-Que bueno que se lleven tan bien, ahora tienes a alguien con quien compartir tu tiempo fuera de la escuela- rio alegre Kenjirou.

Haruka al ver que ella iba a negar añadió rápidamente—A-además seguro que hoy lloverá y si no tienes paraguas te mojarás—

-¡P-pero yo...!-dejo sin completar la oración al ver los ojos que tenía en frente, demasiados emocionados, como los de un niño al que le prometieron chocolate si se portaba bien. Dejó escapar un suspiro y movió la mano tratando de restarle importancia al asunto-Está bien, iremos después de la escuela-

Las horas pasaron igual de lentas para Takane o tal vez más que los otros días, para Haruka pasaron rápidas, el siempre disfrutaba de ir a la escuela cada vez que podía. La campana sonó, dando por finalizada la jornada estudiantil de ese día, muchos fueron los alumnos que salieron corriendo por los pasillos, otros se agrupaban en la entrada del establecimiento hablando fuertemente, dos estudiantes pasaron esquivando a los demás y al cabo de unos minutos ya se habían alejado lo suficiente para no escuchar aquellas ruidosas charlas o gritos.

La chica de coletas miro al cielo cubierto de nubes algo preocupada-¿Al final lloverá?-pregunto para sí misma, había olvidado por un momento que estaba acompañada.

-¿No lo escuchaste en las noticias de ayer? Dijeron que posiblemente hoy llovería, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, no será una tormenta fuerte- explicó con su inocente sonrisa el chico, en ese momento resonó un trueno y comenzó a llover-Oh llueve~-miró al cielo y luego, después de buscar un poco, sacó un paraguas y lo abrió acercándose a su amiga ¿la podía considerar así? para que no se mojara-Listo~ ahora no hay ningún problema-

Takane enrojeció un poco por tener tan cerca al chico, quiso alejarse un poco pero seguramente se mojaría y correría el riesgo de enfermarse, algo que no la emocionaba lo mas mínimo. Después de andar bastante y hablar sobre cosas triviales llegaron a la tienda donde comprarían el famoso juego.

-Oh buenos días Ene~-Saludo el vendedor al verlos entrar, estaba acomodando algunos muñecos que había por allí, era un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años pero físicamente parecía mucho más joven, llevaba el pelo corto y de un color negro azabache, era de esas personas que por dentro todavía seguían siendo un niño-Ya era hora de que me presentaras a algún amigo tuyo, seguro te avergüenzas de mí y por eso no traes a nadie- lloró dramáticamente tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a los adultos hoy? Cada vez los entiendo menos—murmuró- Se supone que eres el vendedor de aquí, nadie se puede avergonzar de un vendedor...- el intento de adulto se alegro de sobremanera y fue a abrazarla pero ella lo detuvo poniendo una mano enfrente y retomando lo que estaba diciendo-¿Entiendes que no tenemos ningún tipo de vinculo afectivo?-

-Que tímida puedes llegar a ser a veces pequeña Ene~-canturreo mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de la chica-Nosotros tenemos un vinculo de cliente-vendedor de oro- al ver la cara confundida de ella prosiguió a explicar- Es una clase de vinculo en la que crece un cariño especial por el cliente después de verlo muchos años seguidos, se siente como si fuera una amistad especial que llega directo al corazón...-para este punto tenia rodeada a Takane con un brazo, se quedo mirando a algún punto en la pared y de un momento a otro fijó su vista en Haruka y lo apuntó con el dedo- ¿Cómo te llamas hijo mío?-

El chico se asustó un poco por el repentino movimiento-M-me llamo Haruka, Haruka Kokonose, es un gusto conocerlo-

-¡El gusto es mío pequeño Haruka!-exclamó agarrándolo de las manos(ya había soltado a la gamer)-Puedes llamarme Ricky, es muy agradable ver caras nuevas de vez en cuando—se acercó más para que solo él lo escuchara—En serio Ene es muy tímida aunque no lo parezca, y estoy seguro de que eres muy importante para ella….¡Celebremos este acontecimiento!—terminó gritando muy fuerte.

-Como sea, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo, vengo a busca...-

Ricky le tapo la boca con la mano-Shhhhh, no digas mas, ya lo sé todo querida mía- se apartó y fue a buscar una caja pequeña que estaba arriba del mostrador, la tomó y se la arrojó.

Takane atrapó la caja sin problemas bajo la asombrada mirada de su acompañante-Esto pasa siempre-le explicó, se acercó al mostrador y dejó el pago del juego- No esperaba menos de ti Ricky, bueno nos vamos-

Éste sonrió-Adiós amigos míos- los miró y antes de que terminaran de salir de la tienda les gritó-¡Van a disfrutar más el juego si lo juegan juntitos~!-

Takane simplemente lo ignoró, pero Haruka no lo hizo, lo que dijo hizo que le dieran muchas ganas de jugar ese juego, el no sabía mucho de juegos pero tenía a su amiga para enseñarle. Ese pensamiento lo hizo emocionarse mucho-Takane~- la llamó con una sonrisa.

-¿Q-que?- ella seguía estando nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca, todavía llovía bastante y no parecía que fuera a parar.

Haruka se acercó más- ¿Puedo ir a jugar contigo ese juego?-

-¿¡Q-q-que!? Pero no sabes jugarlo y te será di-difícil-

-Pero tenemos toda la tarde para estar juntos y me podrías enseñar- ese comentario hizo enrojecer a la chica- Además te mojarías en tu camino a casa, y si eso pasa te enfermaras y no podré verte- agrego poniendo cara de cachorrito triste.

-Ya pero... pero...- intentó negarse pero no podía al ver esa cara de Haruka, miró para otro lado pero seguía sintiendo su mirada en ella- Está bien, de todas maneras no tengo otra cosa que hacer-

-Siii~-exclamo el chico feliz-Vamos a jugar juntos~- se quedó pensativo unos minutos-También podríamos estudiar un poco después de jugar, tus notas no son del todo buenas últimamente-

La chica se molestó un poco- Puedo mejorar las notas cuando quiera, y no tendremos tanto tiempo como para estudiar hoy-

-¿Entonces podemos estudiar mañana?- dijo poniendo otra vez cara de cachorrito.

Takane miró la calle, les faltaba poco para llegar a su hogar, tal vez no era tan mala idea estar con Haruka unos días, seguro serian interesantes. Pero algo le molestaba mucho- Como quieras pero...- le pellizcó las mejillas y tiró de ellas con fuerza haciendo que él se quejara- ¡Deja de poner esas caras!-

-Bueno bueno, no lo hago mas, duele duele- lloro Haruka hasta que lo soltó, se toco un poco las mejillas para que pasara el dolor, cuando se sintió mejor abrazo fuertemente a su compañera- ¡Estos van a ser los mejores días de nuestras vidas, ya lo veras!- exclamó emocionado.

Un suspiro se escuchó por parte de Takane y una cálida sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras avanzaban lo poco que faltaba para llegar a destino. Haruka se alegro mucho de que sonriera así. Porque, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, o tal vez si lo hacía, lo único que él decía eran excusas para pasar tiempo con ella.

The end.

* * *

Emmm no tengo mucho que decir, espero les haya gustado, si quieren pueden dejar reviews, me sirven para alimentar a mi bestia llamada "Ego", también pueden dejar criticas (constructivas, no destructivas, las destructivas son malas para la salud) para que esa bestia no se salga de control XD

Nos leemos pronto~

Koneko se despide por hoy n.n


End file.
